Purgatory
by GothicChevy
Summary: Sometimes, love, even in death, isn't enough to save you. Warning! Religious! Dark! D/C ONESHOT
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I got this idea spur of the moment and had to write it down. Dark, yes. Oneshot, yes. I don't know why the dark story ideas start coming around this time... I guess it's just the spirit of the holiday. I added the song because I thought it fit. I originally wasn't going to make this a song fic but Oh Well... enjoy.**

**Warning: religious. don't like it? too fucking bad.**

* * *

They were dead. How did it happen?

Oh yea. car accidents... big fight... blinding lights... crash... white light...

Duncan and Coutney opened their eyes to see they were in a courtroom of sorts.

"Ugh... where are we?" they both stammered. Looking around the room, it was beautiful. ornate wood carvings, stone pillars around the room all leading up to the gigantic podium in front of them in which three beings they couldn't identify stood.

"Duncan. Courtney. Do you know where you are?" One of the beings asked.

They both shook their heads, not really knowing where they were.

"You're in purgatory bitches!" one of the other beings said before getting slapped by the two others.

"Shut up Larry" the said obviously ticked.

Duncan leaned over and whispered to Courtney, "Real motley crue we got here, huh? What's purgatory?"

Courtney giggled a little before whispering back, "Yeah. and purgatory is the place inbetween heavin and hell where they judge all your sins and decide whether you go to heavin or hell"

Duncan suddenly began to sweat. He didn't want to be separated from Courtney.

The three beings finally stopped arguing and looked down on Duncan and Courtney.

"Duncan, the symbol of rebelliousness. Courtney, the symbol of hope. Do you two have anything to say before I send you both to the other side?"

Duncan gulped. He wanted to say not to separate them but he figured he'd better keep his mouth shut.

Meanwhile, Courtney, sure she was going to heavin, was sweating as well. She and Duncan were on the way home from their wedding when they died. She loved him and he loved her.

They both regretfully shook their heads no.

"Duncan, for your crimes in life, I sentance you to hell."

"Courtney, for you extreme lack of crimes, I send you to heavin."

The gavel was smacked as "All You Wanted" by Michelle Branch began to play... it was their wedding song.

_**I wanted to be like you  
I wanted everything  
So I tried to be like you  
And I got swept away**_

_**I didn't know that it was so cold  
And you needed someone  
to show you the way  
So I took your hand and we figured out  
That when the tide comes  
I'll take you away**_

_**If you want to  
I can save you  
I can take you away from here  
So lonely inside  
So busy out there  
And all you wanted  
was somebody who cares**_

_**I'm sinking slowly  
So hurry hold me  
Your hand is all I have to keep me hanging on  
Please can you tell me  
So I can finally see  
Where you go when you're gone**_

_**If you want to  
I can save you  
I can take you away from here  
So lonely inside  
So busy out there  
And all you wanted  
was somebody who cares**_

_**All you wanted was somebody who cares  
If you need me you know I'll be there  
Oh, yeah**_

_**If you want to  
I can save you  
I can take you away from here (I can take you away)  
So lonely inside  
So busy out there (busy out there)  
And all you wanted  
was somebody who cares**_

_**If you want to (if you want to)  
I can save you (hu-oh)  
I can take you away from here (I can take you away)  
So lonely inside (inside, right here)  
So busy out there (busy out there)  
And all you wanted  
was somebody who cares**_

_**Please can you tell me  
So I can finally see  
Where you go when you're gone**_

The court disappeared as the song started leaving them in total darkness. Wings appeared on Courtney's back as a halo appeared over her head. a spear-tipped tail erupted from Duncan's backside as two small horns grew from his forehead.

Suddenly, an unseen force began pulling them away from each other. they both tried to swim back, trying to get back to the other's embrace. They got closer and closer until their hands were mear inches apart.

Then... they jolted away from each other, never to see each other again, both miserable without the other for all eternity.

Sometimes. your love isn't enough to save your lover from eternal damnation.


	2. Author's Note

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews. I WILL continue this story as I WAS going to leave it as a oneshot.

Now let me clear something up for you ignorant arseholes. "Purgatory" is based on the CATHOLIC religion, not the CHRISTIAN religion. So don't go spewing forth opinions you take for facts. To demonstrate this, I will cross-examine one of my reviews.

_**"mandythequeen 2008-10-13 . chapter 1**_

_**dude...THERE IS NO SUCH THING AS PURGATORY! I'm A Cristshin.  
and that I know that the only thing between heathen and hell.  
IS EARTH! Dude! So Why The hell Will They be someware That  
dosnt Exsist!"**_

Okay "manlymandy". Let me set you straight cuz apparently, you don't know your mouth from your ass. Purgatory isn't in the Christian religion or the "Christshin" religion for that matter. It's in the Catholic religion. Similar, but not the same. Also: Learn to spell!

The only thing between Heaven and Hell is earth, huh? What about the moon? stars? the sun? SPACE!? There's an infinite number of things between them so don't go shooting your mouth off at me. and what in the world is "heathen"? is "someware" even a word? Shouldn't those be "Heaven" and "Somewhere"?

Bottom line. Think and do some research before blindly typing and making an ass of yourself.

And I left the three beings vague for a reason. Only I and a few friends know they're real identity. You'll have to think old school comedy (1930's, 40's and 50's) to get their identities.

And Pipi. WHEN DID I EVER SAY I WAS DEFINITELY MAKING MORE CHAPTERS!? STOP SPAMMING MY REVIEWS AND PM ME INSTEAD!

And leonalewis. I may take awhile because this was supposed to be a oneshot. Hear me? ONESHOT!

Now I will continue it and possibly make it an actual story. I have a few storylines running through my head where I can continue from where I left off. The story was vague on purpose because it was based on a vague idea.

Don't want your reviews psycho-analyzed? don't review someone who studied psychology. plain and simple. Yes I studied psychology.

rant over...


End file.
